


The Angels of London

by NoSoulSammy



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Gen, I'll fix it soon, Sherlock Series 2, Supernatural Season 6, Superwholock, WIP, doctor who series 7, sherlock bbc - Freeform, sorry the summary sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSoulSammy/pseuds/NoSoulSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU for Doctor Who 'verse) After almost losing each other again, Rory Williams and Amelia Pond decided to take a small break from The Doctor and just live a normal life. They decide to move to Baker Street in London, where they meet two men that own the flat next to them. Rory and Amy soon are sucked into the lives of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's where crime, danger, and excitement are a part of their everyday lives. The Doctor and his newest companion, Clara Oswald, decide to play detective for a few days and investigate the death of a young woman. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean Winchester are dragged to London in order to investigate the same case The Doctor, Clara, Sherlock and John are looking into, but the brothers and the angel Castiel discover that if they want to solve the mysterious death, they might have to earn the trust of the others working on the case.</p>
<p>Sherlock is set between The Hounds of Baskerville and The Reichenbach Fall  </p>
<p>Supernatural is set between My Heart Will Go On and Frontierland   </p>
<p>Doctor Who is set between The Day Of The Doctor and The Time Of The Doctor</p>
<p>AN: I am taking a hiatus from posting more until I have a couple more chapters written out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Indroduction

**One Month Ago**

Amelia Pond looked at the paper in her hand. She glanced at her husband Rory Williams, who stood next to her.

"So, I guess this is the place." She said to her husband.

"You sure?" He asked. Amelia nodded.

"It says right here." She pointed to the paper. "Flat for sale at 221A Baker Street, located next to flat number 221B." She read out loud.


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

9:07 PM

"All right sir, your room number is 56 and here's your key. Enjoy your stay." The man ripped the key out of the young woman's hand and walked away without saying a word. Allison Grayman sighed.

"Everything okay?" Daniel Richards asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah. I just wish the people around here were nicer."

"Don't we all." He started to fidget with the stack of papers on his left. Allison knew what that meant. He would fidget whenever he got nervous. He fidgeted a lot around her during their freshman year in high school. "Listen Allie, I was wondering if uh, you see we knew each other for a while now and I was wondering..." he had to stop for a moment to think. Her beauty was intoxicating. Her green eyes glistened in the dim light coming off from the hotel desk. It distracted him. Please don't make me sound like an idiot. Pleas God, just this one time... "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." He finally blurted out. Allie looked over at him, sighing as she pulled the papers Daniel was busy fidgeting with seconds earlier.

"Daniel," she began.

"Oh no." He muttered.

"We've been friends for a while now,"

"Why did I listen to Ethan?"

"But I'm kind of seeing someone." Allie finished. It took a while for Daniel to process what she had just said to him.

"You what?"

"I'm seeing someone." She turned the papers Daniel was fidgeting with a few seconds ago and started to straighten them.

"Oh. Well, uh, congrats." He spoke with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"Thanks." She flashed a quick smile at him. Daniel walked over to the small hotel shop he worked at and grabbed his car key.

"What's his name?"

"Ben."

"Oh, that's cool. Is he nice?"

"Yeah, he's nice. He's funny, smart, sexy, knows how to treat a woman with respect-

"I just wanted to know if he's nice, not if he's the entire package." He groaned. He loved Allie ever since freshman year. Hell, he loved her the first time he laid eyes on her in seventh grade. She didn't notice him, she didn't see him. But he knew he wanted to be with her. Even now he does, but it was too late.

"I have to go home. Ethan doesn't really know how to cook so I want to make sure he doesn't burn the house down." Daniel mostly wanted to go so he doesn't have to hear anything else Allie has to say about Ben. "Bye Allie."

"By Dan."

1:36 AM

Allie looked at her watch. She stayed at work for too long. Toby Anderson was supposed to arrive at the hotel to take over her shift but he was late. Again. Allie couldn’t wait for him any longer. She promised Ben she would meet him at his house at eleven, but since Toby didn't show up she was going to be late. She hoped he wasn't mad at her. She grabbed her purse and reached for her keys. She started to walk out of the hotel when she heard a splash near the pool. She stopped in her tracks. Slowly turning around, she made her way to the pavement around the pool. She stopped and listened closely. There were footsteps. It almost sounded wet and... Squishy? 'I must be losing it.' The young woman thought to herself. 

"Hello?" No one responded. "Dan, is that you?" She looked at her watch. It was getting late. "Dan this isn't funny." He still didn't respond. "Dan?" He still didn't say anything. "All right Dan, you can come out now." Allie walked closer to the pool and looked in the water. There was a small rock on the bottom. The ripples the rock caused when it fell were still a little noticeable. She leaned over and admired the beauty of the water. She was so mesmerized by the water and the beauty the ripples caused she didn't notice the black silhouette of a person stand right behind her. The sound of a blood curling scream mixed with the cars on the highway that filled the night.

3:57 AM

Alison floated up to the surface of the pool, face down, her blood pooling around her. It spread around her face, but her glassy eyes were unblinking, nor was her body moving. The young woman had stopped bleeding awhile ago. The blood surrounding her wasn't fresh. It was from hours ago. She didn't react to anything around her. Not the scream from her boss hours later, not the alarms arriving, not even when Daniel cried out for her to way up, for Allison Grayman was already dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the intro a bit just so it would be easier for me to write this story out (I'm sort of writing as I go along)
> 
> Updated as of 1/28/14


	3. The Wall Had It Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Ponds start unpacking their things into their new home, Sherlock and John get an opportunity to solve a case that doesn't sound too interesting to Sherlock but if it means getting out of the dinner Mrs. Hudson arranged with the new neighbors then Sherlock might be willing to check it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the Official First Chapter! Just to clarify, I has to look up how Sherlock's flat looked like (other than the living room and kitchen) and I was a little confused on where I would place Amy and Rory's flat. I finally decided that I would keep it as 221A (a flat next to Sherlock's building) and for Sherlock's flat I tried to look up how the flat was structured. I didn't find much, so I just improvised some parts (I'm not sure if this is even necessary, but hey what the hell right?) AN: I decided to make this a SuperWhoLock fanfic so if anyone doesn't watch Supernatural, then I'll try to make it easy to follow. I'm also going to change the name of the story because A; It's not two worlds anymore its three, B; I can probably think of a better name, and C; it's too long. I don't own anything other than the plot, Allison, a couple other characters, and the hotel (which I don't think is really a hotel. If it is then I'll change the name). Alright my lovely readers; Allons-y!

_Chapter 1: The Wall Had It Coming_

Sherlock looked out his flat window and sighed. The dark clouds loomed in the sky, threatening to let the water droplets they carried in them fall. Normally this would be a good time for someone to commit an astonishing crime or murder which would confuse the feeble and pathetic minds of the fools on the police force, and then the police would charge over to his house and beg for him to help solve the latest crime. So far; nothing.

"Bored." He moaned as he walked over to the couch and sat down. It was five in the afternoon but the dark clouds made it look like it was nine in the evening. He stood back up after two minutes and walked over to his desk. He opened a drawer. Inside was some old newspapers, his flat key, and John's gun. Sherlock grabbed the gun and aimed at the yellow smiley face he drew on the wall on one of the rare days he had no interesting cases to work on. He shot the drawing. The bullet hit a corner of the mouth. He shot it again. This time it hit the center of the eye.

"Oh for gods sake Sherlock!" John Watson, his flatmate ran up the stairs. He had his finger in his ears, trying to block out the noise. "Don't start this again!" He ripped the gun out of Sherlock's hand and almost put it in the drawer when he stopped. "I'm actually going to keep this locked in my room." He said out loud. Sherlock snorted.

"It's a useless idea."

"It's worth a shot." John yelled back as he headed to his room. Sherlock slightly smiled. John was a doctor in a war in Afghanistan and he writes a blog about his life and the cases he and Sherlock solved or are in the middle of solving. He's been Sherlock's colleague for a year and a half. Sherlock was a consulting detective who loved to solve crimes. Not just any simple crime like domestic violence or drug smuggling (unless they interest him enough). The police could figure that out without him. He liked to deal with the crimes that had more confusing trails, more blood, more danger to them. They just seem to thrill Sherlock more.

"What in the name of sanity is going on here?" Their landlady, Mrs. Hudson, stood at the top of the stairs. She looked at the wall, which was covered with more bullet holes. "Oh dear god, not again. Sherlock, are you bored?" He nodded. "Well then please don't take it out on my walls or else you'll really have to pay for the bill this time."

"The wall had it coming." Mrs. Hudson ignored Sherlock's comment.

"Besides, there's someone moving into the flat next to us. I was going to see if they wanted to come over for dinner and I don't want the bullets to go through the wall and make it look we use this place as a target practice."

"Wait someone's moving into the flat next door?" John walked back into the room.

"Yes. They just started unpacking an hour ago. They're a lovely couple who both lived in-" Sherlock put his hand up.

"Don't say anything else. I want to figure them out myself." His ability to quickly observe someone and assess their entire background in seconds astonishes everyone he meets. Well, some people actually found it weird and creepy, but that didn't stop Sherlock from using his unusual talent. Mrs. Hudson sighed lightly.

"Anyways, I wanted to invite them over here for dinner."

"Why?" Sherlock asked.

"Because you know how hard it is moving in to a new place. It's tiring and it can be very confusing and tense. So, is it okay if I invite them over here for dinner?"

"Sure." John said.

"No." Sherlock said at the same time. John shot him a look. 

"Why not?" Mrs. Hudson sounded a little irritated. Sherlock hated people, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to be nice to the new neighbors.

"I don't want people who don't intend on me solving one of their cases to come here." He stated.

"Sherlock, it would be a nice thing to do." John tried to reason.

"Being nice doesn't get you anywhere in this world! Besides, can't Mrs. Hudson just invite them over to her section of the flat?"

"Yes but I think they would rather get to know their other neighbors sooner than later." Mrs. Hudson piped up.

"I don't care, I don't want the stench of stupidity to spread around here!"

"Sher-" John sighed. "Mrs. Hudson, tell them that they are welcomed to come over for dinner tonight. I just need to buy and prepare something for us to eat-"

"I already have that covered. I was going to make pasta. It's the easiest thing I can make. You two just need to clean up your flat a bit. And take the feet out of the freezer Sherlock!" She was on her way down the stairs when she noticed Detective Inspector Lestrade on the third step. "Hello Greg."

"Hello Mrs. Hudson." He walked over to Sherlock, who has just finished glaring at John. "Boys, you may need to see this." "What is it?" John asked. "We got a call from the Westworth hotel about a woman who was found dead-"

"Boring." Sherlock interrupted. Sherlock walked over to the chair he usually sat in and fell in it heavily. First Mrs. Hudson wanted to have the new neighbors over for dinner, and now Lestrade wanted him to work on a boring case. "You didn't even hear anything about the case." Sherlock sighed. Time to play 20 questions.

"Name of the victim"

"Allison Grayman."

"Did she work there?"

"Yes."

"Was anyone else in the area around the time of her death?"

"Not that we know of."

"When did this happen?"

"We think it was around one AM."

"Ugh still not interested. Lestrade, show yourself the way out." He stood back up and grabbed his violin. He started to play a few loud sharp notes just to annoy Lestrade.

"You didn't hear the most interesting part. At first glance, it looked like she drowned, but them we noticed finger marks on her throat. She was possibly strangled before she was thrown into the Westworth hotel pool. A hotel employee found her around five thirty eight this morning. " Lestrade knew how to get Sherlock's attention. Sherlock stopped playing and turned to Lestrade.

"Why did it take you this long to come see me?"

"Well we didn't think you'd be interested."

"And by 'we' you mean..."

"Anderson and Donavan."

"Of course they said I wouldn't be interested." Sherlock snapped. "They don't want me on the crime scene."

"They said it wouldn't be over a seven." Lestrade said.

"It isn't."

"Sher, this is has to be over an seven." John piped up. Sherlock decided to give the case a quick thought. _A woman who supposedly drowned in the middle of the night but now it seems like she was strangled then tossed into the pool. It could be just the case I was looking for. Not only that, but I probably won't be back until later on, forcing Mrs. Hudson to reschedule dinner with the new neighbors._

"This better be good Lestrade." He mumbled as he put his violin down and stomped into his room to get ready.

* * *

Amelia Pond pulled out a picture frame. It was from her wedding. She was standing next to her husband Rory Williams. Her arms was slung over his shoulder. She smiled into the camera, while her stupid face husband had on his usual expression. She smiled a little. Her wedding was defiantly unforgettable. Amy pulled out another picture. It was also from her wedding, this time it was a picture of her best friend. The photographer took a picture of The Doctor when he didn't notice. He was leaning up against the wall, wearing a black tuxedo, a black top hat, and of course his bow tie. She chocked back a sob. After what happened in Manhattan, after they almost lost each other, Rory suggested that they should take a break from The Doctor. He begged Amy to take a few months away from The Doctor and his dangerous life.

"I want to sleep at night knowing your safe," he cried. Amy didn't want to leave The Doctor. She knew him ever since she was seven. After all he did for her she didn't want to leave him. But after all those times he left her, waiting for him to return for her for a total of sixteen years, she's finally trying to move on.

"Amy?" Rory walked into the flat with another box. It was labeled kitchen. He noticed the wedding picture in her hand and heavily sighed. "Amy..." She held up the picture of The Doctor.

"He looks so young." She traced a finger around his figure. She then picked up the picture of her and Rory in her free hand. "We all do."

She remembered that day perfectly; remembering how The Doctor was real, The Doctor arriving in the TARDIS, the after party, his dancing. She smiled at the thought of his dancing. He was rubbish at it. It made the little kids smile and join in. She missed the way he smiled. She hoped he was okay. She hoped he wasn't alone. He can make stupid decisions when he was alone. Maybe he found a new companion. She silently prayed he found someone to keep him company.

"Amy, I'm sorry we had to leave him, I just want you to be safe."

"I know and I appreciate the thought, but what about him? He needs someone to look after him. You know he can make rubbish decisions when he's alone." "I know, but I don't want to look at your grave knowing I could have stopped your death. I think The Doctor would feel the same way if anything happened to us." "But-" the knock at the door interrupted Amy. "Sorry just checking to see if everything is okay." Mrs. Hudson walked into the flat.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson." Rory said politely.

"I just wanted to let you know that the men who own the flat next to you wanted to invite you over for dinner."

"Oh uh thanks. It would be nice to get to know our new neighbors." Amy said. Mrs. Hudson smiled at them.

"Dinner will start around six thirty or seven. It depends on when they come back." She was on her way out of their door when she noticed the wedding pictures in Amy's hands."Who's that young man?"

"Just an old friend." Amy responded. "A very old friend." She added quietly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to update I was pretty busy. I wrote a couple other chapters (I just need to type and edit it) so I'll hopefully update faster. I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I can't upload this on my computer so I have to upload it on my iPod. I'll look over this and fix any mistakes I made. Also, in the next chapter I will introduce the Winchesters and their Angel friend Castiel. Thanks for reading the first official chapter :)


	4. Team Free Will In London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters are sent to London by Castiel, who claims there is a case that involves the supernatural and is meant for Hunters. Meanwhile, the TARDIS receives a distress signal that might just be the next adventure for The Doctor and his companion Clara Oswald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my iPod so if there's any spelling errors or grammar mistakes I'll look over it and edit it.

_Chapter 2: Team Free Will in London_

_Three Hours Earlier:_

A red bus passed on the street. As soon as it went by, three men appeared in the spot that was empty just a second ago. The shortest man, the one wearing a long, rumpled trench coat and a black suit, all topped off with a deep blue tie, looked at the other two men. "We're here. Like I said Dean, it's not some preppy, wealthy looking city. It's almost like America." The shortest man spoke in a low voice. People walking by them wouldn't give a second thought about the strange men who suddenly appeared on the sidewalk nor did they glance in their direction. Sam Winchester looked around, admiring the buildings lining the street.

"Wow. So we're really in London?"

"Yes." Castiel, an Angel of The Lord himself, said as he looked around.

"Why exactly? What are we doing here?" Dean, Sam's older brother, asked, not even trying to hide the irritation in his voice. He was in the middle of watching his favorite show, Dr. Sexy. Dr. Sexy was about to preform brain surgery on his favorite assistant, who was shot in the head by his ex-wife, when Castiel interuppted and dragged their butts to London, UK.

"There was a murder here in London."

"And we came all the way from South Dakota because..."

"Her death didn't seem normal." The angel said.

"Cas, not to sound rude or anything, but why the hell would you bring us here when there are probably hunters here already?" Sam continued to look at the buildings, admiring their structures and the plants surrounding the entrances to them.

Dean chuckled softly at the word hunters. That one word had so much meaning to it. Many people, thankfully, mistaken it for the normal kind of hunting. Deer, rabbits, squirrels, caribou, excetera excetera. That's not what the Winchester's hunt. Unless you count werewolfs and wendigos as an animal, which wendigos technically were not animals. Other than that, hunting is not a hobby or a leisure. It's a lifestyle. The Winchesters have been hunting ever since the yellowed eyed demon-they eventually learned his real name was Azazel- killed their mother, Mary Winchester on November 2nd, 1983 exactly six months after Sam was born. Their dad, John, became obsessed with finding the thing that destroyed their family that once Sam and Dean were old enough, he had them join him on hunts. Dean thought back Sam and his rebellious years when he went against everything their dad said. He questioned every move, every tactic and would argue with the man over every thing. Dean was the one who stepped in and stopped it from getting worse. He fought with the man up to the day he died.

"That's sort of the problem. I don't know any if there are any hunters around here who are currently active in their normal duty." Castiel said.

"What the hell do you mean 'currently active'?" Dean asked. "I just said Dean, I don't think there are any hunters around here who-"

"Okay Cas we get it. So does that mean we have to investigate this ourselves?" Castiel nodded.

"Sorry, but yes. The hunters around here are probably trying to stay off of Eve's radar. She can send monsters here if she wanted too. Besides, weren't you complaining about how you were bored and you didn't hear about any supernatural attacks lately? Any cases you can work on?"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that we want to go all the way to freakin London to find one!" Dean shouted, earning himself a few looks from the pedestrians.

"Dean, I know how much you want Eve dead, but you have to take a break from it."

"We're so close to ganking that bitch Cas! We have everything we need to destroy her. We need to do this thing ASAP."

"Dean, Cas is right." Sam interjected. "We don't even know where she is. Once Bobby finds her location and we're done here we'll go back to America and end Eve." Dean sighed, then glared at his baby brother.

"Fine."

Dean glanced over at a local restaurant. He elbowed Sam and pointed to the diner. "Do you think they sell pie?"

"Now is not the time to think about dessert pastries Dean." Castiel said. "We have work to do."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere without my baby. We don't have enough weapons to even hunt down whatever the hell it is." Dean muttered. Sam sighed. The 1967 Chevy Impala was Dean's most prized possession. It was handed down to him from their dad. Dean refused to use any other car -unless it was absolutely necessary or if he needed to fix the Impala. They kept most of their weapons hidden under a fake flooring in the trunk just for extra precautions. That car was their home. It's the only home Sam and Dean ever truly knew. Even though Dean had four years with his mother in a real house, he still considered the Impala his true home. The same went for Sam. He never knew his mother, he was only six months old when she was killed. The Impala was the only home Sam ever truly had. Bobby's house was home to them as well, but Sam considered the old black car, that after everything it's been through-a car accident, trips to the hospital, Sam's potty training moments where he couldn't control his bladder- the Impala was their home. Even after everything it went through, Dean somehow always finds a way to fix it and make it look brand new.

"Don't worry, I already made a few arrangements for that." Castiel motioned for the boys to follow him. Cas led the brothers toward a field ten minutes away. Resting on the overgrown grass was the familiar and comforting black 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean ran over to his prized possession. He placed a hand on the hood of the car and grinned.

"She really is here. Oh my god Cas I could kiss you." Castiel awkwardly shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Uh Dean, I'm flattered, really I am, it's just that I'm not really... you know... attracted to you in that kind of way emotionally or sexually." Dean's face turned two shades of red when he realized what he just said.

"No Cas, I don't mean it like that. It's just an expression."

"Oh okay. In that case, I could kiss you too." Sam stifled his laugh as he watched his brother turn yet another shade of red. Castiel's people skills were, as he put it, a bit "rusty". He didn't really understand human habits or sayings and can easily get confused. It disappointed Sam that Bobby Singer, their longtime friend and sergeant father, wasn't with them to witness the awkward conversation between Dean and Castiel. He would have easily came up with a quick but comical joke. They invited Bobby to tag along but he turned down the offer. "You two idjits need a break from that Mother of All bitch and I need to catch up on a few things." Bobby grumbled as he pulled a beer out if the fridge. "Besides, London ain't my style." By "catching up on a few things", Sam knew he really meant catching up on the current season of The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills. It was his guilty pleasure that Sam unfortunately discovered one night he was staying over Bobby's house and couldn't sleep. Ever since he caught Bobby in the living room watching that crap while going to grab a glass of water, he made sure to keep a glass in the bathroom so he didn't walk in on Bobby yelling at a housewife to "stop complaining about your stupid problems you whiny no good son of a bitch" again.

"Alright, enough flirting lovebirds," Sam hated to break up the awkward conversation, but they had work to do, "we need to get a move on." Dean opened up the door to the drivers seat and sat in it.

"Okay, first we get ourselves our fake police IDs, since we don't have any IDs for another freakin' country. Bobby gave me a number for an ex-hunter who's a pro at making fake IDs. Then we find a motel to stay at, and then we'll go onto the crime scene." Dean said as Sam slid into his usual spot, the passenger seat. "Cas you coming?" Sam heard the whoosh of wings. He turned to where Castiel was standing, only to find it empty.

"Yes I am." The voice in the seat behind Sam made the brothers jump. They both looked behind them to see Castiel in the backseat. Dean groaned.

"You know that you can just use the door and not pull that angle crap on us." Dean said as he jammed the keys into the ignition. He smiled in satisfaction as the Impala's motor purred to life. "Isn't that the most beautiful sound you ever heard?"

"I heard better. It seems your baby is starting to lose it's touch." Sam joked, earning himself a glare from Dean.

"He didn't mean it baby." Dean patted the dash and mocked glared at Sam "Bitch." Dean smirked, the once comforting and childish insults they used to do now said fewer and only said on certain occasions. Sam smiled, missing the old banters he and his older brother used to throw at each other.

"Jerk." Sam replied as Dean pushed the gas pedal and sped out of the field, Lynyrd Skynyrd's Gimme Three Steps blasting from the speakers.

* * *

"Alright!" The Doctor clapped his hands together and ran up to the control console. His latest companion, Clara Oswald, stood right behind him. He turned to her and asked something he never got tired of saying. "So where to next?" Clara opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out.

"I-I don't know," came the answer that sounded similar to the response she made the first time the Timelord asked her that. "Do you have any ideas on where to go?"

"Well, we could visit New Earth. I've already been there a few times, but it's such a lovely place. I wouldn't mind going there again." He didn't notice the flashing coming from the screen on the control console. Clara, however, saw the flashing light and walked over to the monitor. She studied it for a moment before calling out to The Doctor.

"Doctor, what's this?"

"Or we could go to the Wild West. Do you like cowboys? They have a lot of western towns in 19th century America."

"Doctor?" Clara tried again, a little more impatient. Sometimes he was hard to talk to, especially when he rambles nonstop.

"Or we can even go to the Milky-Way. There's a planet there that has a diner that serves food from almost anywhere in the universe."

"Doctor..."

"They also have the best drinks in the galaxy. I'm not talking about beer or wine or any of those alcoholic drinks that this version of me doesn't like one bit. I'm talking about drinks that taste almost like Dr. Pepper or Sprite or Pepsi but they aren't! They're so much better! I've been almost everywhere in the entire universe and let me tell you they really are the best. There's a cool machine that pours the drinks and you can do it yourself if you like that kind of stuff-"

"Doctor!" Clara yelled. She decided it'd be nice to let The Doctor ramble for a few minutes but sometimes his rambles take what seems like ten minutes without stopping for a breath, and she needed to get his attention.

"Oi! I was in the middle of giving suggestions! It's not polite to interrupt people when they are talking." He said.

"Yes I know it is but you're not a person, you're an alien so you don't count." Clara shot back. She didn't have time to congratulate herself for coming up with her witty response when she felt a blast of cold air rush at her. Clara fell on her back and winced. The TARDIS hated her but she still didn't know why.

_Did she hate his other companions as much as she hates me?_

Clara groaned as she tried to get up. The Doctor ran over to help Clara. "I'm sorry, she doesn't like it when people insult me." He He grabbed her hand and helped her up. She was halfway up when he noticed the screen. He let go of Clara's hand and ran over to the screen. As soon as The Doctor let go of her hand, Clara fell back to the ground.

"Ow." She groaned softly. The Doctor tuned around, looking for Clara.

"Clara?"

"Down here." She muttered. The Doctor glanced around the TARDIS before he looked down and spotted Clara on the ground.

"Oh sorry about that." He helped her up and then looked back at the monitor. "There's a distress signal coming from the Westworth hotel in London."

"A hotel? That's new." Clara muttered more to herself than to the bow tie wearing alien standing next to her.

"I wonder what happened there." The Doctor said. He turned to his companion and smiled. "Do you want to check it out?" Clara tilted her head to the side as if considering the offer. The Doctor knew she was bluffing. Clara love the adventures, the thrill of flying around the universe and beyond. She didn't have to say a word. The Doctor already knew her answer.

"Well then off we go!" He ran to the other side of the control panel and pressed few buttons. "Pull that switch." Clara ran over and was about to pull the switch when The Doctor yelled "no not that switch! The one next to it!" Clara let go of the switch and grabbed the one next to it, pulling it down. The TARDIS started to shake wildly. Clara and The Doctor held onto the control panel, waiting until the shaking subsided. Within a few seconds, the shaking stopped. The TARDIS had landed. Clara ran over to the door and opened it, relieved to see that the flowers and bushes surrounding the park they landed in indicated that they were in the right place this time. "Clara Oswald, are you ready to play detective?" The Doctor stepped out of the door and held out his hand. Clara smiled as she grasped his hand.

"Ready when you are." She responded. Together, the two stepped out of the blue police box and into London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a little hint of Destiel in that because what's Supernatural without awkward or homosexual subtitles? Don't worry non-Destiel shippers this isn't gonna be a Destiel fanfic I just wanted to add that in for entertainment purposes. On another note, what'd you guys think? Don't worry, Sherlock and John are in the next chapter, along with the Winchesters, Clara, and the Doctor. Don't worry the Ponds will be in soon as well as Mrs. Hudson.
> 
> Reviews to me are like The Doctor to his bow tie :)


End file.
